Listen with Your Heart
by dnangelsora
Summary: Discontinued: Through his dreams, Sora finds himself in a new world where the strength of your heart and the people around you are your only weapon. How do you protect the poeple who are close to you when you are blind?
1. Epilogue: Sinking

Listen With Your Heart

By: NaruNaru.O.k.

Disclaimer: I don't (absolutely DON'T) own Kingdom Hearts or any other Disney/SquareEnix games/movies…got it?

Summary: A sudden trip through a strange warp hole sends Sora to a New World where the strength of your Heart and the people around you are your only weapon.

Setting: During the Kingdom Hearts Journey before arriving to Hallow Bastion

a/N: I am a "slow" writer. I love to write, but homework, tennis, and work keep me from what I love to do. What does this mean, you ask? Updates may come from one-three weeks depending on how many matches I play during the week and the fact that soccer will be starting soon. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to readers…but please =^_^'= bear with me! 

--I don't write very long fan fics, I'll leave that to Koorino Megumi.

--Flames are accepted…just don't be too harsh! I may just forget about continuing the fic. I am a very emotional person.

--I will answer any review if asked during the fic. (sorry to keep my screen name anonymous, it's for my own good) 

…with all that said ~~~ ONTO THE STORY!!!!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Prologue (I'm warning you, it's short!)

He was falling…

Like in every dream, he fell from the sky but never landed.

The sun was always setting; always right onto the horizon.

Just like the dream he had the day everything started

He fell…

Further

And further…

Until he hit cold water.

He opened his eyes to find himself suddenly in the water.

Sinking, deeper and deeper into the abyss.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't swim back towards the surface.

His aching arms begged him to stop.

__

Don't be afraid…

He began to drown in the sea of black. It pressed against him tightly making him suffocate. He tried taking gasps of air to find that nothing was entering his aching lungs. He began releasing air and the bubbles scurried to the surface. He tried to reach anything above him, anything that could help him. 

Then, a voice in his head began to speak to him, as if trying to calm him.

It said:

__

Listen with your Heart, you will understand…

The last thing Sora saw was the sky as his eyes closed in defeat. He let himself get taken; the voice still ringing in his head…

__

Don't be afraid…

TBC

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

…What happened to Sora? Where may he be going?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 1!

a/N: whaddaya think? Me LOVES to do cliffhangers! (hehe) 

See ya soon! Sayonara! To find out more about other fics and me, look into my Bio!

Read + Review = New Chapter! (=^_^=)


	2. Ch I: Visions

Listen With Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other Disney/SquareEnix games/movies.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ch.1

A beautiful young native girl paddled quickly toward the shore. Her arms ached and begged for her to stop, being the only one on the canoe and all. The current was going the other direction of which she wanted to go. 

It took awhile, but she managed to jump out of her canoe, carelessly leaving it in the shallow water. She needed advice, and she needed it before anything should happen.

"Grandmother Willow! Grandmother!" she yelled as her ivory black hair blew wildly behind her. A curious raccoon and a hummingbird were at her heels.

She stopped in front of an old willow tree, where there was a stump platform, and faced it. Suddenly, a kind old face suddenly formed at the midsection of the willow tree. "Pocahontas, what's wrong young one?"

"I think something terrible is about to happen!" she wheezed out.

The aged tree looked at the worn out girl, "Slow down, what is going on?"

Pocahontas stopped in mid-sentence and took in a deep breath. "Grandmother Willow…I've been having these strange dreams for many days now, and it seems like there will be trouble."

"Explain, my child," the old willow said as she turned her full attention to the native girl sitting in front of her.

"Well," she began, "I'm standing in the sky around the stars. In my hands, there is a round ivory stone that shines so brightly, my eyes sting. As I'm looking at it, it starts to glow a menacing color. All of a sudden, the ivory turns black and it falls to the ground and shatters into many pieces…" 

"Oh my…," the willow gasped.

The girl then stood up. "But I think there's a way to fix it."

"Do tell..." 

Pocahontas put her hands over her heart in hopes. "In my second dream, I am still in the night sky holding the black, ivory stone. But, this time, a hand reached out and touched it. And, as quick as it turned black, it became white again!"

Grandmother then asked curiously, "do you know to whom the hand belongs to?" 

"No, not really. Their face was covered with shadows. The only thing I saw was a strange symbol hanging around their neck. It sounds similar to the object that the king in London wore, as John Smith described to me. I think it is called a 'crown.' " 

"Hmm." The old willow pondered for a minute, "it was 'you' that was holding the rounded stone, was it not? I think the future of the earth lies in you and that person's hands. I don't think my aged wisdom cannot aid you on this journey."

Pocahontas had a disappointed look on her face, "I understand Grandmother Willow. Thank you for all your help." 

And with that, she got up and walked back to her canoe. She called out to the raccoon and the hummingbird; "Meeko. Flit. Let's go home."

It was going to be an awful day.

~*~*~

"Pocahontas!" yelled Nakoma, another native girl. She always worried about Pocahontas because she always got herself into bad situations. Her short black hair was pulled back into a folded bun that was held together with a bone pin. Her tanned skin almost matched with her friend's. But, she was a little shorter than her.

"Pocahontas! Where ARE you!?" she yelled as she walked through the thick forest. "Where has she run off to 'this' time." She muttered to herself in frustration.

"GOTCHA!" someone yelled from behind her and tackled her to the ground.

Nakoma let out a yelp as she fell to her knees. "POCAHONTAS!"

The other girl began to giggle and help Nakoma up. "I'm sorry, but you were just standing there. I couldn't resist!"

"I think we're a little too old for these games, don't you?"

"Well," Pocahontas dragged as she ran behind and tugged at Nakoma's hair.

"Okay!" The shorter girl shrieked, "You win!" She pulled her hair back and fixed it. "Can you come with me down river to gather some berries? It would be much faster."

Pocahontas sought this as a chance for another adventure and immediately agreed. They both entered a canoe and lightly paddled, seeing that the river was already carrying them.

They traveled about two miles until they stopped near a large cliff. At it's base were many colorful kinds of berry bushes. Both put a bag on their shoulder used to gather the berries.

"Okay," Nakoma declared cheerfully, "we'll start on the outside bushes and work our way toward the middle, alright?" 

Pocahontas was already heading the other direction. "Just as usual."

The shorter girl sighed to herself, "I hope she doesn't wander off again…" and she began to walk toward the other direction.

~*~*~

After awhile of picking a few berries, Pocahontas decided that it was too boring and wanted to walk around a bit. Picking up her basket she walked along the river.

She loved the river, it's never the same because it always changing. 

__

But, some people don't think like that, she guessed.

Suddenly, Meeko crashed right onto her head from above and she dropped her basket, making the berries scatter everywhere. Seeing a little bit of stars, she grabbed the raccoon and looked right at his squirming figure. "What's wrong with you?"

The raccoon started making little noises and began to point in the direction that she had been going. "What's over there?"

Immediately, it pulled itself out of her grasp and began to lead her in the direction, looking behind to see if she would follow. She saw that he looked worried, which was strange because he was the carefree type. Meeko turned back around and began scurrying forward with Pocahontas behind. 

About a short minute later, he stopped inside a bush in which she crawled into. The raccoon pointed to look outside. She got the message and pushed a bit of the bush with her hand and gasped in horror at what she was looking at…

TBC

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

a/N: YAY! I finished a chapter! This took a lot of effort to finish so quickly. AND I never wrote a chapter THIS long before! I took K.Megumi's advice and wrote a chapter ahead (so I can rush myself)! Arigatou Koorino Megumi!!

After watching Pocahontas like 3 times, this story suddenly hit me. (Literally, I tried to put it back on my video shelf, and it came crashing down on me. *Ooww!*)

THANX FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! It keeps unpopular writers like me going and going. Please read and review!


	3. Ch II: Discoveries

Listen with Your Heart

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts and Pocahontas, k?

A/n: Gomen nasai! (I'm so sorry!) I know it's been a long time since I've updated. But, I saved this chapter into a floppy disk and lost it. But, I luckily found it with my cousin. =^_^= she accidentally stuck it in her backpack. 

I'm sorry if the grammar is a bit weird and if the story seems to "jump" or "speed up" but I sorta like the way I write. It's hard for me to write more…

ANYWAYS! READ ON!!!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Meeko turned back around and began scurrying forward with Pocahontas behind. 

About a short minute later, he stopped inside a bush in which she crawled into. The raccoon pointed to look outside. She got the message and pushed a bit of the bush with her hand and gasped in horror at what she was looking at…

---

Ch.2

It was a completely rare sight for Pocahontas. Not too far in front of her, a group of short, dark-skinned creatures stood in alert positions. Their yellow eyes becoming menacing as their antennae twitched in every direction, searching for something. She had never seen or heard of these kind of animal before.

Her heart began pounding in fear until she realized something; it looked like they were surrounding something. Just exactly like a pack of wolves would their prey, they made a short wall around something. 

Just like after a kill…they celebrate…

But, what did they kill? Who or what was in the middle of all those dark monsters?

Pocahontas decided to try and move to get a better look and what was the center of attention. Meeko somehow protested my tugging on one of her locks of hair.

"It's alright, I'll be very careful."

After reassuring the little raccoon, she shifted her weight into a crouching position. Staying low to the ground, she quietly stepped into a bush that was closer. It was about three yards to the front and a little to the right. She slowly brought her legs from under her and brought them down gently in front. She didn't want to risk being caught with these creatures. Just as she almost reached her destination, she heard the crack of a twig. Pocahontas turned around to find Meeko removing his foot from a dead branch. She realized it was a false move; she was sure that one of them must've heard it. Holding her breath, one of the dark creatures turned around and wiggled its antennae around. Just as fast as it reacted, it turned back around, resuming their celebration.

Pocahontas let out a heavy sigh of relief. It was a very close call, but they made it to their destination. She looked over the bush she hid behind, squinting her eyes and concentrating to look at what was in the center.

She caught a flash of red and maybe yellow. The monsters kept moving too much around it, it was hard to make out a thing. Then, as excited as they were, they became calm. She moved a bit to see one of the black beasts approach…what? 

As some moved out of her view, she gasped at what she saw…

A young, tanned boy was leaned against a tree, unconscious and barely breathing. He was obviously not aware about the beings surrounding him. The boy looked to be about fourteen winters* or so. His hair flattened from being wet and he was badly hurt; so many scratched around his thin-framed body, too. 

_He doesn't look like any of the tribes I've seen, _Pocahontas thought to herself as she looked at him;_ his clothes are very strange._

The one black creature kept coming toward him. It stopped when it was practically inches away from the boy's face, examining him almost. It lifted one of its clawed hands and pressed a deadly claw against the boy's right cheek.

"What is it doing?" Pocahontas whispered to herself. Meeko was just holding on tightly to her shoulder.

As its finger rested against the boy's cheek, the Heartless began dragging it down, drawing blood. The skin of the brunette seemed to burn with its touch and slightly moaned. The Heartless seemed to be pleased and lifted its claw again to rest it against his chest, right on top of the heart.

Pocahontas couldn't take it anymore; she had to stop them from hurting him. From the pure anger rising within her, she suddenly got up and began to run toward them. "STOP IT," she screeched and began to dangerously wave her arms around to scare them off. The Heartless just looked at her and quickly began to scatter and sink into the ground, hiding in the shadows. 

The Indian stood shocked at the result. "At least they didn't fight back," she said aloud as she knelt down to see the boy.

He was very beautiful, especially being a stranger. He had a very beautiful face and she longed to see the color of his eyes. She noticed his skin was just a lighter tan than hers, which probably meant he didn't come from England where the people were white from staying out of the sun. In fact, even John Smith's skin was very pale compared to hers. Oh how she missed him. The raccoon snapped her out of her memories as he tugged at a lock of her hair. "Alright, I'll hurry." She turned her attention back to the boy. His breathing became labored, but he continued bleeding from every wound on his body, mainly from the fresh cut on his cheek. Pocahontas made up her mind; "I guess I have to take you with me." _I just can't leave you here around these strange new creatures after you._

With her decision made, she put her arms under his legs and head and lifted him. For a thin boy, he didn't look heavy to her. She began to walk back toward the stream, where the canoe is, Nakoma should be already waiting for her to arrive. The brunette didn't stir as she had been walking. _His condition may be worse than I thought. _His breathing was barely audible also.

That's when she heard a lot of stirring not to far behind her. As she looked above, the birds began screeching and flying away. Even the small land animals began to run ahead of her. She hurried her pace, but, even if she was tall and in shape, it was hard to move with the boy weighing her down. Looking ahead, she saw the canoe at a distance, and sure enough so was Nakoma.

Pocahontas began breathing a bit heavily, she was getting tired and something was coming from behind. Her friend began walking toward her, with an annoyed look on her face. "Pocahontas! You said you wouldn't..wander…off." Nakoma trailed off as she saw the unconscious boy in Pocahontas' arms.

"He's hurt, I'm taking him to the village" 

Nakoma couldn't argue with that, it was obvious he needed help. "Alright, let's get him into the canoe and get on our way." Both hurrily began to climb into the boat gently laying the boy in between them.

"Let's hurry, I think something's following us."

Her friend hesitated as she began to row, "Following you? Where--" Pocahontas stopped her, "I'll explain later, let's get him out of harm's way first," she didn't have the breath to explain what had just occurred.

Just as they were midway down the river, a strong breeze suddenly blew wildly against Pocahontas' back, giving her chills.

"Nakoma…" she began.

"What's wrong, Pocahontas?" Nakoma asked with worry washing over her face. The sudden flush of color that left her friend's skin pale was beginning to scare her.

"Everything…" she said with fear.

Wizard Heartless suddenly began coming up from the rear. Surrounding the canoe, they stopped and began to hold up their staff, preparing to attack.

Pocahontas didn't have time to think, but react.

"Nakoma! Help me flip the canoe over!"

"What ?!? Are you, crazy?!" Nakoma asked putting her attention to the Heartless surrounding her.

"Just flip it!"

Pocahontas held the boy with one of her arms. Nakoma obeyingly grabbed one side of the canoe, as did Pocahontas. Simultaneously, they leaned their weight in one direction and made the boat tip, just barely missing the Gravira attack from the Wizards. They dived into the cold water.

Pocahontas, along with the boy and Nakoma broke through the water from underneath the canoe and treaded underneath the air pocket it created. The Heartless were giving all their attacks on the floating piece of wood. They managed to chip and burn it, but being sturdy it just didn't give in. They eventually gave up and retreated.

Nakoma began to look around nervously, even though she couldn't see anything. "Are they gone?"

"I think so, I don't think they'll try to get us from under." Pocahontas assured. She turned her attention to the young teen she was holding up. "He's still unconscious." 

"Here," Nakoma took the boy from Pocahontas. "Let's get back to the village and take him to the medicine man, Kekata. Alright?"

Pocahontas nodded in agreement, " I'll talk to my father Powhatan and see if he can help, too. He needs to know about these strange creatures as well."

"It's settled then!" Nakoma said as she flipped the canoe right side up. They all slid back on top and began paddling back toward the village. 

"Nakoma?" Pocahontas started.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" 

Nakoma smiled, "It's what friends do," their conversation faded as they put their attention to the boy who needed their help.

This was going to be the start of a dangerous adventure…

[ TBC ]

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

a/N: JEESH! I'm barely fitting this fic in my schedule that's heavily packed with homework!!! Aren't I nice enough to update at least every 2-3 weeks though? Not like some authors (no offense) who take a while to update. I hate having to wait right after reading a cliffhanger!

The next chapter may take awhile though…sorry! I now have soccer and my Anime club tightly squeezed into my already packed schedule. I'M ONLY A TEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHO NEEDS THIS KIND OF AGRIVATION @ MY AGE!!!!!

….

ANYWHO! Read and Review, onegai? 

STAY TUNED FOR CH.3!!!!

Coming in at least 2-3 weeks…


	4. Ch III Healing Wounds

Listen with Your Heart

Ch.3

Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Pocahontas! Got it!

I know, I KNOW I broke my promise at updating sooner, but schoolwork, finals, exit exams, and soccer keep me from updating any faster. I'm sorry u guys have to suffer! Blame all the homework all my AP classes have given me!!!!!!!!

Thank you to the very few whom reviewed. Maybe Pocahontas isn't such a favorite subject? Who knows? I'll keep writing though.

Kekata prepared for the cleansing of the boy's soul. In order for the wounds to heal, the evil had to be driven out of him to allow the process. He put his ebony-white hair in a ponytail, so as not to burn it.

Then, he took a short stalk of dried grass and tightly wrapped them in a short bundle. Meanwhile his assistant, Quantamo, stood by and observed his teacher.

The strange boy was brought in not too long after the girls found him.

"His breathing pattern has changed." The medicine man bent down a lit the bundle of lemon grass; "He is beginning to breathe harder as his body burns like fire."

Kekata began chanting an Indian hymn while shaking a rattle with a turtle shell over his body.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas needed to talk to her father, the chief Powhaton, and found him outside Kekata's hut, observing the situation. He turned around to find his daughter unharmed. They both embraced themselves in relief.

"Wingapo, father!"

"Pocahontas! You're safe."

"Yes father, I am well. But, there's something more important."

Powhaton listened as his daughter explained what had happened.

"When I saw the state that strange boy was in, I thought that you would turn out the same."

Pocahontas laughed, "Father, am I really that careless? I've been through worse."

"Just like your mother." Powhaton whispered to no one in particular. "Where did you find the boy?"

"Down river," she said pointing southwest, "where the berry bushes grow."

The tribe chief considered what his daughter said, "Do you know if he is an enemy? And do you realize he's under your care from now on?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. He is not the enemy, nor one of those creatures. I can tell, he will not harm us."

Pocahontas and her father just stared at each other's eyes for a short moment before Powhaton sighed.

"But you know, it's a lot of responsibility. He is not a pet like Meeko, he is human."

"I know Father…"

She trailed off the sentence and grabbed her father's hand in hers; "I will take good care of him. Just like you have of me."

Powhaton smiled and embraced his daughter once again, after pulling apart did he begin to look down river in wonder; "where do you think he came from?"

"I honestly do not know. He has tanned skin and strange clothes. Nothing that you would see in England."

"Strange." He thought

Kekata and Quantamo suddenly appeared from the medicine hut. "We'll find out later. Go see to your patient."

"Thank you father" and with that, she took off toward Kekata.

"Kekata, may I please go in and see him?"

"Of course" he bowed slowly and lifted the leather curtain from the doorway allowing Pocahontas passage.

"But you will not like what you see, I'm afraid," he said to himself

The boy was lying on the floor surrounded with the incense of lemon grass that filled the entire hut. A small deer fur blanket was put over him from under his chin to his feet. He looked lifeless, if not for the fact that his breathing became louder with some wheezing. The young indian knelt down next to him

"He doesn't look any better now, does he?" Nakoma whispered from the doorway.

Pocahontas brushed some of the stay hairs off the boy's face and tucked them behind his ear.

His skin was as hot as red coal and it burned to touch it. She pulled her hand away as soon as she realized the temperature.

"I'll leave you with him, alright? I just wanted to check on the both of you."

Pocahontas nodded, not letting her friend see her face with tears beginning to well up in her eyes, daring her to cry.

"Don't die…please…" she pleaded as she took his hand. He looked too innocent and pure to be so ill.

The leather curtain was lifted again, revealing Kekata. Pocahontas then began to try and wipe away her tears. It looked strange to cry over someone you didn't know.

Kekata knelt next to the boy and looked over the deep cut on his cheek. "The wound on his face is evil."

"what?"

"See for yourself. It is unnatural, nothing I have ever seen. Look how the wound hasn't even began to heal itself. The evil is weakening him."

Pocahontas had a very worried look on her face as she looked at the dark wound. "But, didn't you drive the evil out ?!"

"yes, but not all. This wound is strange; it spreads throughout his body…not physically but spiritually. The creatures that made this are pure evil."

"so what can we do?"

"Nothing, we cannot do anything."

The princess then let her tears roll freely, not caring if anyone saw her. "But there has to be a way! I can't just sit here and watch him suffer!"

"he will have to fight it on his own. Only with the strength of Heart will he defeat the darkness "

She looked at the boy; indeed, he was suffering internally within his heart. She knew she needed to help him.

With a determined look upon her face, Pocahontas faced Kekata. "I will help him with all my strength!"

"I will not guarantee that your help will be effective to the boy," the medicine man replied, "but, if you wish to help him, I will not stop you."

Both smiled lightly at each other and continued to watch over the boy until dusk.

his heart isss weak

we mussst kill him

take hisss heart!

pure heart! We wants hisss pure heart

Kekekeekee!

I can taste it!

we will take it soon!

soon!

TAKE SOON!

Keekekeke!

Their voices echoed throughout the night and intruded into his dreams…

TBC

a/N: can that be considered a cliffhanger? Maybe? Maybe not a good one! BAH! Who cares?!

Again I apologize on the VERY late delay. Now I can understand how hard it is to update for other writers. I blame this on school and after-school sports! Who needs to get up at 7am to practice for soccer during summer break!?!?!?

I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon. Three weeks is not enough time for me. " But I will try my best to update

Next time: What happens to sora?!?? Is he dead!?!? I dunno myself!!! Hey…it's raining outside!

…nevermind…

Please Read and Review!!!!


	5. Ch IV: awakening

Gawd it's been so long since the last time I've written anything, the keyboard feels nice under my fingers ahhhh

ANYWAY! I felt bad not having updated for who-knows how long, and found some time for inspiration to hit.

Oh yeah! Thank you for the reviews! They keep this goin' and goin' and goin' and goin....

ANYWAY!! HERE IT GOES!!!!!

Ch. IV Awakening

/blahblah/ thoughts

There are things in life you'll learn and 

_In time you'll see_

'_cause out there somewhere _

_it's all waiting_

_if you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_it will be all right_

_you'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you..._

/Where am I?/

/That was some dream.../

As the boy attempted to push himself up, he felt sharp pains all over his body.

/Gosh, how long have I been asleep, I feel so sore/ But, the real surprise was when he tried to open his eyes, and found that he couldn't.

/What...why can't I see, what's happened?/ He thought as he felt a bandage wrapped around his eyes.

That's when he shook off all the muscle pains and tried to stand. In his attempts to try and take a step, he ran into something, which fell over and made a noise such as the sound of a rattle.

At the sound of the beads of the rattle that fell of the table, Pocahontas slowly woke up and was surprised to see the teen up and about.

"You shouldn't be moving!" she yelled.

The young boy jumped a bit at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and the fact that there was another presence in the room. "Aerith?"

/His voice, so young/ she thought. "No, I am called Pocahontas. I found you wounded and we took care of you for three days."

/THREE DAYS!/ He was probably thinking that a Heartless or something knocked him out, but now he's somewhere else, probably in another world.

"Pocahontas? Wait, where am I? Am I still in traverse town? Where's Donald and Goofy? Why am I here and why can't I see?!"

The Indian put a confused expression on her face, unknown by the small brunette. "Traverse town....?"

"That is the town I'm currently living in"

"And who is this Donald and 'Goofy' you speak of?"

"Well, Donald is the short one that talks a lot, and Goofy-----you haven't seen them, have you...?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I apologize"

"Ugh...don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"The bandage...Kekata, the medicine man, put it on you after he found that your eyes looked...what was the word he used...lifeless."

"You mean I'm blind..."

"Yes, if you should put it like that."

"Permanently?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so."

/I hope I'm not really blind, but maybe my eyes got a little damaged or something/

He suddenly realized how rude he was getting and mentally smacked himself for it. "Oh, I'm sorry! You've told me your name, but I haven't told you mine"

The Indian smiled, "alright, let's start over."

"OK, my name's Sora" he said with pride as he gave his signature smile.

"Nice to meet you, I am Pocahontas. I am the daughter of Chief Powhatan"

"You mean you're a princess?!"

"Yes, I guess I am" she giggled.

As the two shook hands, Kekata appeared at the entrance of the hut and took in the sight with a light smile.

"Well, I see our visitor has finally awoken."

"Wingampo Kekata, he just woke right now."

"Hello sir," he said as he gave a small bow, "thank you so much for taking me into your hospitality"

"It is no trouble. But the one you should thank is Pocahontas. She brought you all the way her herself and saved you from those evil demons."

"you really did that?!"

Pocahontas gave a little blush,"yes"

"thank you" /demons? Does he mean Heartless...Oh well, I'll ask them later, and I don't want to worry them right now/

"now....." the old man stuttered.

The brunette knew the predicament, where were his manners today? "Sora." He replied.

"Sora, I need to see your eyes"

"Alright." He obeyed as he felt his way to the small table and sat.

Kekata began unwrapping the bandages as Pocahontas began curiously walking to the man's side.

"Sora, can you open your eyes?"

Sora grimaced as he strained to gain control of his eyelids and successfully opened them.

Pocahontas got chills at the sight.

His eyes were open. But they were a pale blue color and his pupils were so small. They didn't react to the light that was shining in the room.

"Just as I thought, the poison has spread"

"Poison?"Sora questioned.

"Ah, feel the cut that is deep in your cheek"

Sora hadn't realized it, but there was a small line that trailed from the side of his right eye and dragged up until his lip.

"the demon had touched you and left a poison that has spread through your body, and possibly your mind and soul."

/mind "and" soul/

"So you're saying that this poison is what's making me blind?"

"Yes, but if you have a strong heart, I don't think the poison's effects will be permanent."

"...a strong heart."

/I have to be strong...for Kairi's and Riku's sake/

"I'll fight it...I have to"

The medicine man gave the boy a smile "I wouldn't expect anything less"

Sora lowered his "gaze,"but he couldn't get the nagging feeling away. The one that told him that these people might get hurt because of him. /if the Heartless are here, how am I going to protect these people...?/

The boy then noticed that someone was holding his hand, Pocahontas,"I'll bet you'll get better in no time."

And he smiled.

/...I'm blind/

_All the things that you can change_

_There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need_

_There's so much to understand..._

_Look Through My Eyes_- Phil Collins; Disney's "Brother Bear"

radio static

This just in...

Please read and review!

NaruNaru.O.k. over and out!

radio static fades


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry to report that I'm not going to continue this fic.

The only reason I can give you is that I no longer have inspiration for it.

No matter how many times I try and write it, I find that I can't.

I'm sorry for updating just to say this.

You are more than welcome to use the idea for your own fics if you wish.

With deepest apologies,

dnangelsora (previously known as "NaruNaru.O.k.")


End file.
